


Bibi Blocksberg und die rote Magie

by pytoimg



Category: Bibi Blocksberg - Fandom
Genre: Dildos, F/F, F/M, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pytoimg/pseuds/pytoimg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bibi entdeckt durch Zufall das Geheinis um die rote Magie und die rote Hexenkugel die nun im Besitz ihrer Mutter ist. Gemeinsam mit Marita hat sie einigen Spaß daran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibi Blocksberg und die rote Magie

### Kapitel 1: Die Kugel

„Und Bibi? Kannst du morgen zu mir kommen?“ fragt Marita grade ihre Freundin Bibi.  
„Nein… - Leider nicht, ich muss mit Mami zu einem Hexentreffen auf den Blocksberg.“  
„Das ist schade. Kann ich vielleicht mitkommen?“  
„Nee, das ist doch nur für Hexen. Aber ich kann Mutti ja mal fragen.“  
„Na gut, dann bis Montag wieder hier in der Schule.“  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen verlässt Marita die Schule. Morgen ist Wochenende und eigentlich wollte sie sich mit Bibi treffen. Nun aber setzt Bibi sich auf ihren Besen und düst los. Zuhause angekommen wartet schon ihre Mutter Barbara auf sie. „Hallo mein Schatz!“  
„Hallo Mutti – du sag mal“  
„Ja?“  
„Kann Marita auch mit auf den Blocksberg kommen?“  
„Aber Bibi, du weißt doch, nur für Hexen“ Antwortet ihre Mutter belehrend.  
„Och büüte“  
„Nein, da gibt es keine Ausnahmen.“  
Bibi erkennt schon an der stimme ihrer Mutter, dass sie daran nichts ändern kann. Etwas enttäuscht geht sie auf ihr Zimmer. Etwas später liegt Bibi auf ihrem Bett und langweilt sich.*Klopf-Klopf*  
„Herein…“ antwortet Bibi gelangweilt und traurig.  
„Ach Bibischätzchen, nimm es nicht so schwer. Du kannst Marita doch auch am Sonntag noch treffen. Und außerdem musst du noch ein paar Hexsprüche lernen, damit du morgen beim Wettbewerb gut abschneidest, oder sind dir 2 Wochen Hexenschulfrei egal?“  
„Nein natürlich nicht. Es ist nur… Marita und ich haben uns schon so darauf gefreut uns morgen zu treffen… Versprichst du, dass ich sie am Sonntag treffen darf?“ fragt Bibi mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.  
„ Na gut,“ antwortet Barbara nach kurzem Zögern „aber nur wenn Marita Zeit hat und du ein fröhlicheres Gesicht machst.“  
„Au ja!“ freut sich Bibi „ich rufe gleich Marita an!“  
„Mach das, aber stör Papi nicht beim lesen – hörst du?“ Aber da war Bibi schon unten. Schnell läuft sie zum Telefon und ruft Marita an. Auch sie ist sehr erfreut, denn ihre Eltern wollten eigentlich wegfahren und nach einem kurzen Plausch der Eltern steht fest, dass Marita den ganzen Tag bei Bibi sein darf. Auch die 2 Wochen Hexenschulfrei hat Bibi nicht vergessen und lernt bis zum Abendbrot. Freitags gibt es immer ein Wunschgericht von Bernhard und heute macht Barbara Schnitzel. Allen schmeckt es.  
Bibi ging zeitig duschen. Und wie jeden Abend seit nunmehr 6 Monaten, als sie entdeckte, dass sie dabei schöne, warme Gefühle bekommt, fing sie langsam an über ihre kleine Scheide zu streicheln und den Kitzler zu bearbeiten. Heute steckte sie sich auch wieder 2 Finger rein und fingerte sich bis zu einem Mini-Orgasmus. „Schööön…“ seufzte sie und ging sich abtrocknen, wobei sie durch ihr Frotteehandtuch auch schon fast wieder kam. Einfach toll was man als Mädchen so schönes erleben kann, dachte sie sich und ging auf ihr Zimmer.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie sehr zeitig von ihrer Mutter geweckt.  
„Komm Bibi, wir müssen los! Es dauert noch eine Weile bis wir auf dem Blocksberg sind.“  
„Ja Mutti… - ist gut…“  
Eigentlich hatte Bibi keine wirkliche Lust auf dieses Treffen. 2 Wochen Hexenschulfrei hin oder her. Wiederwillig zog sie ihre weiße Unterhose, ihr grünes Kleid und ihre schönen, weichen Strümpfe an, machte sich die Haare und ging Frühstücken. Sie aß nicht viel und Barbara schaute besorgt. Sie sagte allerdings nichts, weil sie es für ein Zeichen der Nervosität ihrer Tochter hielt.  
„Ene mene mei, flieg los Kartoffelbrei! Hex Hex! “Und schon flog Bibi los. Und direkt neben ihr auch ihre Mutter.  
„Bibi? Ich kann heute leider nicht den ganzen Wettbewerb verfolgen. Aber zur Siegerehrung bin ich wieder da, ok?“  
„Wirklich? – Schade…, na gut. Was musst du denn machen?“  
„Ich habe ein Treffen mit Mania und Amanda.“  
„Und worum geht es da?“  
„Das ist geheim.“  
„Och bitte Mami… - mir kannst du es doch sagen, oder?“  
„Nein Bibi, leider nein. Das ist etwas zwischen Amanda, Mania und mir.“  
Etwas beleidigt fliegt Bibi mit Barbara weiter. Barbara derweil kann nur schmunzeln. Grade Bibi darf sie es ja nicht sagen, sonst kommt sie noch auf dumme Gedanken.  
Nach einer Weile kommen sie auf dem Blocksberg an. Sie werden herzlich empfangen. Bibi zieht sich mit Schubia und Flauipaui zurück um die neusten Themen zu besprechen. Barbara geht derweil mit Mania und Amanda in ein kleines Haus auf dem Blocksberg, welches sie magisch abschließen. „Ene mene feuchte Pein, hier kommt kein anderer mehr rein. Hex Hex!“ und nach dem bekannten Pling-Pling schließt sich ein magischer Schutzwall um das Haus.  
Etwas später finden sich Bibi, Schubia und Flauipaui an der Feuerstelle ein. Walpurgia, die Vorsitzende des Hexenrates, gibt das Startzeichen. Zuerst müssen alle bestimmte Gegenstände Hexen. Alle meistern dies, dank Manias Ausbildung, mit Bravour. Weiter geht es mit Enthexung. Walpurgia verhext alle und sie müssen sich so schnell wie möglich enthexen. Auch das geht bei allen so schnell, dass es hier wieder keinen Sieger gibt. Also muss ein Duell entscheiden. Alle gehen an die Startlinie und auf Los geht es los. Sie müssen einmal durch das Waldlabyrinth auf dem Blocksberg und dürfen sich mit Hexsprüchen gegenseitig behindern. Eine wilde Hexerei beginnt. Obwohl sie den Weg kennen, verlaufen sie sich auf 2/3 des Weges und kommen zu dem geheimen Häuschen, in dem grade Barbara, Amanda und Mania sind. Die 3 Junghexen sind nun schon so ins Schwitzen gekommen, dass sie auch Sprüche neu erfinden, die es so nicht gibt. Um sich etwas auszuruhen erschafft Schubia einen Schutzwall um sich. „Ene mene Ball, um mich ein Schutzwall. Hex Hex!“  
Doch so leicht lässt Bibi sie nicht entkommen. „Ene mene feuchter Dreck, Hexenschutzwall sei jetzt weg. Hex Hex!“ Doch da passiert etwas ganz komisches. Statt der normalen pinken Wolke aus Magie erscheint eine rote bis tiefrote Wolke. Schubias Schutzwall löst sich sofort auf, doch nicht nur der. Sie sind nun sehr nah an dem Häuschen und Bibi hat einen Spruch gesagt, den es eigentlich gar nicht gibt. Es müsste eigentlich doofer Dreck heißen. Dieser Spruch ist jedoch gemacht um eine besondere Art von Wällen zu entfernen.  
Kurze Rückblende: Die 3 Althexen haben mit „Ene mene feuchte Pein, hier kommt kein anderer mehr rein.“ Einen Schutzwall um das Haus gelegt. Dieser Spruch ist aber nur wenigen Hexen überhaupt bekannt und kann nicht von normalen Sprüchen umgekehrt werden. Zufällig hat Bibi jetzt den einzigen Gegenspruch gesagt.  
Da ihre Hexkraft aber noch nicht so stark ist, hält es nur für eine kurze Weile, nämlich genau so lange, bis die 3 Junghexen am Haus sind. Nun kommen sie aber nicht mehr raus. Als sie das bemerken wundern sie sich alle. Sofort versuchen sie sich zu befreien, schaffen es allerdings nicht.  
Bibi hatte während des Kampfes starke Probleme mit der Hexkraft und versteckt sich nun vor den anderen um eventuell unbemerkt zu fliehen wenn sie eine Möglichkeit finden den Wall zu lösen.  
Bibi hockt nun also unter einem Fenster an der Rückseite des Hauses und nach einer Weile bemerkt sie die Stimmen von drinnen.  
„Also ich finde, wir sollten die Finger davon lassen. Rote Magie ist für eine alleine zu mächtig und da wir nicht zusammen wohnen, wird das wohl ein Problem werden.“ Hört Bibi Mania sagen.  
„Lasst uns doch einfach Abstimmen“ meldet sich ihre Mutter zu Wort. „Wer ist dafür?“  
„Das ist eindeutig. Also hilf uns nun auch den Weg zu öffnen.“ sagt Amanda.  
Bibi hört Schritte zum Fenster und duckt sich, in der Erwartung entdeckt zu werden.  
„Ene mene rotes Licht, Erdboden du störst uns nicht! Hex Hex! Hex Hex! Hex Hex!“ Hört Bibi alle drei gleichzeitig sagen.  
Eine Steinplatte scheint sich zu bewegen und Schritte gehen in ein Kellergewölbe.  
Eine Minute später kommt Bibi aus ihrem Versteck. Sie sieht durch das Fenster und hört wie Schubia und Flauipaui versuchen den Schutzwall zu lösen. Unter dem Fenster entdeckt sie eine Treppe nach unten und folgt dieser aus Neugierde. Der Gang ist von Bildern und Skulpturen, die Jungen und Mädchen sowie Frauen und Männer in lustvollen und orgastischen Posen zeigen. Gespannt verfolgt sie den Lauf der Bilder, die von Lust bis Orgasmus alles zeigen. Nach einer Weile kommt sie an einen Raum. Die 3 Althexen sind bereits darin und Bibi lauscht ihnen.  
„Hier ist eine Kopie des Hexbuches für euch“, sagt Mania grade.  
„Nun lasst uns die rote Hexenkugel befreien“, hört sie Amanda sagen und sieht kurz darauf ein rotes glimmen.  
„Ene mene Lust und Liebe, keiner bekommt mehr Hiebe. Hex Hex“, und schon wird der Raum in ein rotes Licht getaucht.  
„Barbara, du darfst sie zuerst haben, da du die Idee hattest. Und hab viel Spaß mit deinem Mann.“  
„Danke Amanda und auch dir Mania, dass du uns geholfen hast. In 3 Monaten bring ich sie wieder mit zum Treffen.“  
Bibi hört schritte und verlässt ganz schnell das Haus. Draußen angekommen versteckt sie sich wieder. Auch Schubia und Flauipaui verstecken sich und als die 3 Althexen den Schutzwall lösen, fliehen auch die Kinder und beenden den Wettkampf. Bibi hat ganz knapp gewonnen und darf sich nun über 2 Wochen Hexenschulfrei freuen.

### Kapitel 2: Spaß am Abend

„Keine Widerrede! Du gehst jetzt ins Bett!“ Das war grade Barbara die Bibi heute schon sehr zeitig zu Bett schickt. Bibi ist darüber natürlich nicht sehr erfreut, doch sie muss es akzeptieren. Beleidigt geht sie ins Bett. Natürlich kann sie jetzt noch nicht schlafen und liegt noch lange wach, bis sie ihre Mutter und Bernhard lachen hört.  
„Die amüsieren sich und ich darf hier oben versauen“ schmollt Bibi vor sich hin.  
Nun ist sie neugierig was ihre Eltern da unten machen. Vorsichtig öffnet sie die Tür und schleicht hinaus. Wenn sie sich flach auf den Boden der Treppe legt, dann kann sie ungesehen alles im Wohnzimmer beobachten. Grade sieht sie wie Bernhard seiner Frau einen Dildo reinschiebt. Sie spürt ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch und verspürt auf einmal das dringende Verlangen ihre Mumu zu streicheln. Neugierig beobachtet sie weiter wie der Dildo auf einmal anfängt sich zu bewegen und zu vibrieren. Während dieser lustvollen Szene muss sie sich einfach ihre Scheide streicheln und reibt sie zusätzlich am Teppich im Flur. So etwas Geiles hat sie noch nicht gesehen. Sie beobachtet diese geile treiben weiter und muss vorsichtig sein, damit ihre Säfte nicht auf den Teppich tropfen. Barbara nimmt nun auf einmal ein Buch in die Hand und scheint etwas zu suchen. Bibi wundert es, dass ihre Mutti in so einer Situation noch ein Buch lesen kann. Doch schon bald soll sie es verstehen.  
Um nicht eventuell eine Pfütze auf dem guten Teppich zu hinterlassen verlässt Bibi ihren Beobachtungsort und schleicht zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo ihre Finger sie zu einem Orgasmus führen. Befriedigt schläft sie ein. Als Barbara und Bernhard später zu Bett gehen, bemerkt Barbara einen schimmernden Fleck auf dem Teppich, belässt es aber dabei. Ob sie etwas ahnt?

### Kapitel 3: Rote Hexkraft

Das Telefon klingelt. „Ja?“ „Auweia!“ „Wir kommen natürlich sofort!“ „Bis gleich!“ – „Bibiii!“ ruft Barbara und Bibi kommt herunter. „Walpurgia hat angerufen, Mania geht es schlecht und ich muss sofort zu ihr fliegen. Du musst Marita leider absagen“, teilt Barbara Bibi mit.  
„Was!? Aber du hast doch versprochen, dass ich mich heute mit ihr treffen darf.“  
„Aber Mäuschen, Bernhard ist heute auf Arbeit beschäftigt und so schnell bekomm ich niemanden, der auf euch aufpasst.“  
„Aber Mutti! Wir sind doch keine Babys mehr. Wir können auf uns alleine aufpassen!“  
„Na gut… Aber wenn ich zurückkomme will ich kein Chaos hier sehen. Morgen früh bin ich spätestens zurück.“  
„Danke Mutti, hab dich lieb!“  
Barbara packt also schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen und macht sich auf den Weg zu Mania. Kurz darauf klingelt es an der Tür.  
„Komm doch rein, Marita!“ begrüßt Bibi ihre Freundin. „Willst du was trinken?“. Aber Marita hat grade keinen Durst und so fangen sie an zu Quatschen und sich über alles Mögliche auszutauschen. Nach einer Weile kommen sie auch beim Thema Liebe und Jungs an.  
„Hattest du schon mal etwas mit einem Junge? Ich meine so richtig, nicht nur Schmusen und so?“ fragt Bibi Marita. Etwas verlegen Antwortet sie „Nein – und du?“.  
„Nein, ich auch noch nicht… - leider…“ Nach einer Weile des Schweigens bricht Bibi die Stille. „Du? Marita?“ „Ja?“ „Machst du es dir manchmal selbst? Also so mit dem Finger und so? Also ich mach es öfters unter der Dusche und abends im Bett.“  
„Ja, ich mach es auch manchmal unter der Dusche. Ich finde es dort am schönsten, wenn ich unter dem warmen Wasser stehe. Manchmal komme ich sogar dabei.“  
„Weißt du, ich habe gestern Abend was Geiles gesehen.“ Und nun erzählt Bibi, wie sie ihre Eltern beobachtet hat und von dem roten Leuchten und wie sie aufpassen musste nicht zu stöhnen. Während sie das erzählte ergab sich ihr zudem aber noch ein ganz neues Bild. Das rote Leuchten, was sie am Abend zuvor gesehen hatte, war genauso eins wie auf dem Blocksberg. Das erzählte sie auch Marita und alles wurde ihr klar. Es schien so etwas wie eine besondere Hexkraft zu geben, welche nur mit Sex und Befriedigung zu tun hatte und welche in dem Buch stehen musste, welches ihre Mutter am Abend benutzt hatte. Beiden Mädchen fing es an in ihren kleinen Scheiden zu kribbeln. Bibi war die erste, die den Gedanken aussprach. „Wollen wir das auch mal ausprobieren? Ich meine, wir haben ja Zeit…“  
„Ja schon, aber weißt du denn wo deine Mutter das Buch aufbewahrt?“  
„Ich habe eine Vermutung. Komm, lass es uns suchen.“  
Und so machen sich Bibi und Marita auf die Suche. Auch wenn es Bibi eigentlich verboten ist in Muttis Hexenlabor zu gehen, fangen sie dort an. Sie schauen in allen Schränken nach und auch in der großen Truhe, doch sie finden nichts. „Schade“, meint Bibi „komm, lass uns im Schlafzimmer weitersuchen.“  
Angeregt von dem Gedanken, was sie erwarten könnte, machen sie sich auf ins Schlafzimmer von Bibis Eltern. Und tatsächlich, nach etwas suchen werden sie unter dem Bett fündig. Aber sie finden nicht nur ein Buch, sondern auch eine rote Hexenkugel.  
„Ich frage mich, was man mit der Kugel sehen kann. Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen und es ausprobieren.“ „Au ja!“ freut sich Marita.

### Kapitel 4: Feucht, feuchter, Überflutung

In Bibis Zimmer angekommen, fängt selbige erst mal an, das Hexbuch zu lesen.

\--------------------  
DIESES HEXBUCH SOLL JEDEM, EGAL OB ZUSAMMEN ODER ALLEIN, EIN GUTER BEGLEITER SEIN. WENN DU LERNEN WILLST, WAS ES BEDEUTET UNENDLICHE LUST ZU VERSPÜREN, DANN LIES NUN WEITER. SOLLTEST DU ABER ANGST VOR DIR UND DEINER UNSTILLBAREN GIER NACH BEFRIEDIGUNG HABEN, DANN LASS HIERVON LIEBER DIE FINGER. JEDER SOLLTE WISSEN, DASS DIESES BUCH SÜCHTIG MACHEN KANN. DIE LETZTEN 2 BEREICHE IN DIESEM BUCH, DÜRFEN KEINESFALLS VON JUNGHEXEN VERWENDET WERDEN, DA SIE EINE GROßE SUCHTGEFAHR BERGEN. WER EINMAL VON DIESER SUCHT BEFALLEN IST, KANN NUR DURCH JAHRELANGE ISOLATION GEHEILT WERDEN UND DARF NIE WIEDER IN DEN GENUSS VON SEX KOMMEN. WENN DU BIS HIER GELESEN HAST, DANN BILDE EINEN SPRUCH AUS DEM ERSTEN NEBENSATZ UND DEN LETZTEN WÖRTERN DES ERSTEN SATZES UM ZU BELEGEN, DASS DU BEREIT BIST FÜR DIE  
ROTE MACHT.  
\--------------------

„Lahmes Vorwort“ kommentiert Bibi diese erste Seite und will weiterblättern, doch es funktioniert nicht.  
„Vielleicht solltest du das doch lesen? Komm, wir lesen es zusammen.“ sagt Marita. Abwechselnd lesen sie nun vor und am Ende kommt Bibi auch auf den Spruch.  
„Egal ob zusammen oder allein, du wirst ein guter Begleiter sein. Hex Hex!“ Und schon lässt sich diese Seite umblättern.  
„Doofer Schutzmechanismus…“ kommentiert Bibi.  
„Aber wirkungsvoll!“  
„Ich hoffe, jetzt kommen wir zur Sache.“ mault Bibi. Gespannt lesen beide weiter.

\--------------------  
DAS VORSPIEL

DAS 'VORSPIEL' BEZEICHNET ALLE SEXUELLEN HANDLUNGEN, DIE VOR DEM GESCHLECHTSVERKEHR STATTFINDEN UND IST EIN WICHTIGER TEIL DER LUST. WENN DU DIESES BUCH ZUM ERSTEN MAL LIEST, DANN SOLLTEST DU HIER ANFANGEN UM DIR DER MACHT BEWUSST ZU WERDEN. AUßERDEM FINDEST DU HIER VERWANDLUNGS- UND OBJEKTSPRÜCHE.  
FERTIGE EINRICHTUNGEN:  
ENE MENE PIMMEL, HIER IST ES WIE IM HIMMEL.  
ENE MENE SANFTE DROGE, HIER IST ES WIE BEIM GYNÄKOLOGE.  
ENE MENE ZARTER SCHMAUS, HIER IST ES WIE IM KRANKENHAUS.  
ENE MENE DAS GEHT NIE, ALLES AUS DER FANTASIE. HINWEIS!: HIERZU MUSS DIE EINRICHTUNG IN DER VORSTELLUNG SO DETAILGETREU WIE MÖGLICH GEDACHT WERDEN. NACHTRÄGLICHE ÄNDERUNGEN SIND DURCH EINFACHES DENKEN MÖGLICH, WESHALB DIE GEDANKEN UNBEDINGT KONTROLLIERT SEIN MÜSSEN. (NICHT FÜR JUNGHEXEN ZU EMPFEHLEN)

\--------------------  
Auf den nächsten Seiten stehen viele weitere Sprüche die beide nun auch lesen, um nichts zu verpassen.  
Nach zwei guten und sehr Anregenden Stunden mit Dildo-, Sex- und anderen erotischen Sprüchen sitzen die zwei bereits nackt und in froher Erwartung auf das Kommende in Bibis Zimmer. Bibi rückt näher an Marita an und beide fangen an sich zu Umarmen. Ihre Körper reiben leicht aneinander.  
„Das ist Wunderbar!“ freut sich Bibi. Marita kann nur mit einem leichten stöhnen antworten. Beide erforschen nun ihre Körper und spielen aneinander herum. Bibi zwirbelt Maritas kleine Nippel während diese ihr den Rücken massiert. Bibi bewegt ihre Hände nun langsam hinunter über Maritas Bauch zwischen ihre Beine.  
„Mir kribbelt es schon im ganzen Körper!“ jauchzt Marita. „Und das ist erst der Anfang“ antwortet Bibi. Auch Marita wendet Sich jetzt Bibis Vorderseite zu. Sie massiert die kleinen Nippel während Bibi ihre Beine streichelt und ihren Venushügel krault. „Darf ich deine Scheide streicheln?“ fragt sie Marita. „Au ja Bibi, bitte mach das!“ antwortet Marita beglückt. Und so fängt Bibi langsam an Maritas Scheide zu verwöhnen. Auch Marita ist nicht untätig und bewegt ihren Kopf an Bibis Brust und fängt an ihre Nippel zu lecken und zu saugen. „Mhh…“ stöhnt Bibi auf. Ihre eine Hand streichelt Maritas Po, während die andere ihre kleine Spalte verwöhnt. Bald darauf fängt auch Marita an sich Bibis Scheide zuzuwenden. „Das ist ja richtig schön weich und warm bei dir“ freut sie sich. „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben“ erwidert Bibi und kneift Marita dabei kurz in ihren Kitzler, der noch ganz versteckt liegt, was diese mit einem kleinen Aufschrei der Lust quittiert.  
„Wollen wir mal diese Stellung hier ausprobieren?“ fragt Bibi neugierig während sie auf eine neue Stellung im Hexbuch zeigt. „Von mir aus“ antwortet Marita und sie nehmen die 69-er Position ein wobei Bibi auf Grund ihres Gewichts unten liegt. Vorsichtig streckt Bibi ihren Kopf empor und berührt mit ihrer Zunge Maritas kleinen Schlitz. Vorsichtig kostet sie und stellt fest, dass es eigentlich sehr gut schmeckt. Auch Marita fängt nun an, an Bibi herum zu spielen. Bibi lässt ihre Zunge immer wieder in und um Maritas Scheide kreisen während sie das Gleiche von Marita erfährt. Mit ihren Händen liebkosen sich beide an den Brüsten. „Mhh… Das ist geil! – Und wie schön das kribbelt.“ seufzt Bibi. „Das kitzelt richtig in meiner kleinen Spalte, wenn du mit deiner Zunge da lang fährst.“ Stimmt Marita mit ein. Bibi ist richtig gut im Lecken und verwöhnt Maritas kleine Muschi. Aber Marita ist auch nicht schlecht. Und so stöhnen sie zusammen und lecken sich gegenseitig ihre kleinen haarlosen Spalten. Während sie sich gegenseitig befriedigen überlegt Bibi wie sie die Situation verbessern könnte. “Ene mene Turbine, hier steht ne Dildomaschine! Ene mene Hexerei gleich zwei! Hex Hex!“ Und schon stehen 2 mechanische Dildos in Bibis Zimmer.  
„Au ja! Das ist eine gute Idee“ freut sich Marita. Marita bringt sich vor einer Maschine in Position. „Wird das wehtun Bibi?“ „Nein – eigentlich nicht. Höchstens ein wenig, wenn das Jungfernhäutchen reißt. Danach ist es einfach nur toll. Und vergiss nicht, die sind gehext und damit besser“, nimmt Bibi ihr die Angst.  
Langsam führt Bibi den Dildo zu Maritas kleiner Muschi. Bei der ersten Berührung erschrickt Marita etwas und beklagt sich „Der ist aber kalt…“. Schnell hext Bibi alles Sexspielzeug auf Körpertemperatur. „Schon besser.“  
Bibi streichelt nun Marita, damit sie sich entspannt. Dabei fangen beide etwas zu stöhnen an. Bibi führt den Dildo der Maschine nun langsam in Marita ein. Aber der Dildo ist etwas zu groß für Marita, weshalb Bibi es nun erst mal versucht. Sie wechseln also die Positionen und streicheln sich gegenseitig. Bibi kann den Dildo grade so in sich aufnehmen und Marita startet die Maschine. Ganz langsam dringt der Dildo immer wieder in Bibi ein, während diese an Maritas kleinen Nippeln leckt. „Ohh“, stöhnt Bibi auf als der Dildo ihr Jungfernhäutchen zerreißt. Etwas tut es ihr weh, aber das vergeht und bald Stöhnen beide ununterbrochen. Während Bibi gefickt wird streichelt sich Marita selbst. Beide finden es gigantisch.  
Bibi erzählt: Als der Dildo mich die ganze Zeit fickte war das richtig geil. Dieses Kribbeln war unglaublich. Ich konnte gar nicht genug bekommen. Mein ganzer Körper zuckte und wenn ich kurz zu Marita sah entdeckte ich die pure Lust in ihren Augen. Ich genoss das Kribbeln das auf meinem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut erzeugte.  
Bibi stöhnt nun immer schneller und Marita dreht den Dildo richtig auf. Sie ist von sich überrascht, denn es bereitet ihr ungemeine Lust Bibi zu kontrollieren. Bibi zuckte nur noch und ein langes Stöhnen ist zu hören. Sie hatte gerade ihren ersten richtigen Orgasmus und genießt es. Marita schaltet den Dildo aus, während Bibi immer noch von ihrem Orgasmus durchgeschüttelt wird.  
„WOW!“ war das Einzige was sie herausbringen konnte. Während sich ihre Atmung beruhigte sah sie sich Marita an. „Das musst du auch mal machen. Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee wie wir das hinkriegen“ sagte sie und suchte in dem Hexbuch nach dem interessanten Spruch, den sie entdeckt hatte.

\--------------------  
DAS SYBIAN:

ES IST EIN HALBER ZYLINDER VON CA. 30 CM LÄNGE UND BREITE SOWIE 21 CM HÖHE. ER LIEGT AUF SEINER SCHNITTFLÄCHE UND HAT OBEN EINE ANBRINGUNGSMÖGLICHKEIT FÜR AUFSÄTZE. DIESE KÖNNE VIBRIEREN UND ROTIEREN. GETRENNT STEUERBAR.  
\--------------------  
„Ene mene Meridian, Marita braucht ein Sybian. Hex Hex!“

Als Marita es sah war sie erst einmal sprachlos und auch Bibi war etwas überrascht. Marita konnte nicht fassen, was sie da sah. Bibi hatte gleich noch einen kleineren Aufsatz dazu gehext. Einladend sagte sie nun: „Komm und setzt dich, es wird dir gut tun“ verspricht Bibi aufmunternd. Als sie das sagte spürte sie eine wohlige Vorfreude auf das was kommen würde, auch wenn sie das Gerät bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

### Kapitel 5: Wasser marsch

Langsam hockt sich Marita über das Gerät, zögerte jedoch sich darauf zu setzen. Bibi fing nun an sie zärtlich zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Nur auf dem Rücken zwar, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Langsam ließ sie sich auf das Sybian gleiten. Zuerst spürte sie, wie der Dildo sie an ihren äußeren Schamlippen, welche die inneren verdeckten, berührte. Die Kälte kitzelte sie sehr und ein Schauer lief ihr über den gesamten Körper. Sie ließ sich weiter ab und spürte nun auch wie ihre äußeren Lippen sowie die inneren langsam geteilt wurden und sie musste stöhnen. Geilheit stieg in ihr auf, welche durch Bibis Streicheleinheit nur noch verstärkt wurde. Auf einmal versagten ihre Beine und sie rutschte unfreiwillig mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht auf den Dildo, welcher ihr Hymen zerriss. Sie schrie kurz auf und spürte den Schmerz. Doch nach einer Weile verging dieser und wich einer ungekannten Lust. Nun übernahm Bibi die Kontrolle und die Steuerung. Sie aktivierte die Vibration und drehte sie langsam auf. Ein leichtes Brummen war zu hören und Marita seufzte wohlig. Bibi kniete sich nun vor Marita und fing langsam an deren hart gewordene Nippel zu lecken. Sie umspielte die kleinen Knospen und erfreute sich an Maritas Reaktion. Sie umarmten sich, wobei Bibi eine Hand an der Steuerung behielt und langsam aufdrehte. „Ahh – Mhhhh…“, war das einzige was Marita sagen konnte. Bibi, welche ihre Hand an Maritas Körper spielen ließ, bemerkte nun wie feucht Marita war und man konnte kleine Tröpfchen aufgrund der Vibration springen sehen. Marita war vollkommen erregt. Sowohl ihr Kitzler als auch ihr inneres wurden durch die Vibration erfasst und sie konnte nur seufzen. Sie fing langsam an sich zu verkrampfen, während sie in sich eine Veränderung bemerkte. Bibi hatte die Rotation aktiviert und nun rotierte der Dildo langsam in ihr. Bibi verstärkte auch die Vibration was Marita einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken und den ganzen Körper jagte. Ihr Kitzler fühlte sich so geil an, dass sie hätte schreien können. Ihre Schamlippen waren einzig Lustfleisch und alles in ihrer kleinen Vagina zuckte. Ihre Scheidenmuskeln spielten mit dem rotierenden Dildo in ihr und sie lief nun richtiggehend aus. Bibi leckte derweil an Maritas Nippeln und an ihrem Venushügel und bediente sich am Lustsaft der Freundin. Diese näherte sich nun ihrem Höhepunkt und gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich. Urplötzlich drehte Bibi die Vibration auf und verstärkte auch die Rotation. Sie fing ihre sich daraufhin in einem Schockzustand wälzende Freundin auf welche vor Glück nur noch jammern konnte. Obwohl sich Maritas Inneres schon fast wund anfühlte, spürte sie kaum etwas anderes als ihre brennende Lust. Jede Berührung schmerzte schon fasst und sie wimmerte, dass Bibi aufhören solle. Bibi schaltete nun schnell die Rotation aus und drehte die Vibration runter, so dass nur das Brummen da war.  
Sich in den Armen liegend kuschelten beide noch eine Weile. Bibi zog die Freundin auf eine Decke wo sie Marita liebkoste und massierte. Zärtlich fuhr sie an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang, am Schlitzchen vorbei, über den Venushügel und an die Brüste. Marita fühlte sich wie im Himmel und ließ ihren Orgasmus ausklingen.

### Kapitel 6: Mutti?

Bibi: „Und, wie war’s?“  
Marita:“ Umwerfend geil. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen Orgasmus und dann so einen heftigen zu bekommen war einfach geil. Ich dachte ich platze noch und dann bin ich ja auch explodiert.“  
B: „Ja und ausgelaufen“ witzelt Bibi mit einem Fingerzeig auf die kleine Pfütze um das Sybian.  
Marita war das etwas peinlich, aber sie genoss noch das Kuscheln mit Bibi. Beide fragten sich ob sie lesbisch seien, sprachen aber nicht darüber. So lagen sie noch eine Weile da und schmusten, als plötzlich Barbara ins Zimmer kam. Die Beiden erschraken sofort und erstarrten etwas. „Mutti?“ fragte Bibi etwas ungläubig. Fortsetzung folgt… ;-)


End file.
